


Surprise

by Benadrylcucumberpatch



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: A short one shot oops, Cuties, Eren is a needy hoe, M/M, all he wants is attention, he's like a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benadrylcucumberpatch/pseuds/Benadrylcucumberpatch
Summary: All Eren wanted was attention, he didn't ask for a cadet to waltz in





	

Levi sat on the couch in his office, going over some papers on a clip board when Eren walked in, obviously wanting attention.

  
The raven hadn't been able to spend that much time with him lately due to an increased amount of work that the two had and when they went to bed at night, both would be so tired that they would just say goodnight and go to sleep.

  
But at the moment, Eren had found a point where he could actually afford to put some work off so he could be with Levi and to the older male, the papers he was working on right now weren't as important as spending time with his boyfriend, so when Eren sat down in front of him and put his head on the raven's knees, Levi put the clipboard down and smiled a little, getting one in return from the brunet.

  
Eren spread Levi's legs a little so he could sit between them and the raven scooted to the edge of the couch, bringing his hands to the sides of other male's face as Eren put his arms around the other's back.

  
Levi pulled the brunet up a little and he leaned down so he could kiss him, just a soft sweet one at first, but it soon progressed into something a little more passionate, yet still very slow and sensual.

It wasn't rushed or beastly, just full of intimacy and love.

  
They seemed to only care about each other in the moment, no one else, but they did acknowledge when a cadet walked into the office and she almost choked when she gasped.

  
The two reluctantly pulled away from each other and Levi's hands slid down and put his arms around Eren's neck when the brunet leaned in to rest his cheek against the other male's stomach. 

"What is it?" Levi asked the cadet who looked somewhere between mortified and surprised.

  
"U-um the uh, papers- I mean uh, r-reports from yesterday were um- uh, approved by the commander a-and he uh, wanted me to give these to y-you…" The cadets said shakily, walking over to the two males and placing a few papers on Levi's clipboard.

  
The raven haired male nodded, "Thanks."

The girl stuttered, "Y-your welcome…" before almost running out of the room, leaving Eren and Levi by themselves again.


End file.
